


Scary just got scarier: Crazy adventures in the very slow life of Bob

by Doctor_Misha_is_my_queen



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: A Little Slice of Cockles, Choice TV Chemistry, Conspiracy Theories, Crack Fic, Destiel - Freeform, Humour, I mean Ship Which Cannot Be Named via SPN Writers' Room, M/M, META meta, Manly Guys Doing Manly Things - Freeform, Multi, No Homo, Other, SPN writers, Teen Choice Awards, Thriller, code rainbow, seems pretty heterosexual to me, ups
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Misha_is_my_queen/pseuds/Doctor_Misha_is_my_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tylko jedno głosowanie publiczności mogło doprowadzić Boba do takiego stanu.  Tylko jedna rzecz spędzała  Singerowi sen z powiek, tylko jedna, jedyna zmora, niczym niekończący się  od lat koszmar, nawiedzała go dniami i nocami. Tylko jedną rzecz na świecie pragnął Bob zlikwidować  tak bardzo, że byłby w stanie poświęcić właściwie wszystko – nawet własną karierę i przychylność szefów stacji CW.</p><p>Translation to English available here <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4320552">Scary Just Got Scarier; Or The Crazy Adventures in The Very Slow Life of Bob</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx">ElizaStyx</a></p><p>There was only one people's voting that could put Bob in such a state. There was only one thing that wasn't letting Singer sleep, just one and only neverending nightmare that lasted for years and bothered him day and night. There was only one thing on this Earth that Bob wanted to annihilate so much that he would be willing to sacrifice basically everything - his own career and the blessing of the CW bosses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Single Drop of Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Zbieżnośc osób i nazwisk jest zupełnie przypadkowa.

        Bob  szybkim i zdecydowanym ruchem otworzył drzwi do pokoju scenarzystów. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz oburzenia, na czole pulsowały żyły, a zęby ścierały się jedne o drugie, dając odgłos przypominający pocieranie linijką o kredową tablicę.   
Jeremy Carver zamarł w bezruchu i oczekiwaniu, gdy jego przełożony stanął naprzeciwko, ciężko  odsapnął, a następnie zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i patrząc w przerażone oblicze swojego pracownika wydyszał:  
-  Włącz mi natychmiast ten portal …  
Jeremy  wybałuszył oczy i nawet nie zauważył, że wylewa na siebie cienką strużkę gorącej kawy. Jaki portal? Czy Bob planował międzygalaktyczną podróż?  
\- Szybciej, nie mamy czasu! – Bob czerwieniał coraz mocniej,  zaś gorąca kawa spływała Jeremiemu po wewnętrznej stronie uda zbliżając się niebezpiecznie w strategiczne miejsca. Carver cicho syknął, ale nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr, z obawy, że może jeszcze bardziej rozdrażnić   Boba Singera.  
Tego Boba Singera.  
Szefa nad szefami,  bezbłędnego stratega i geniusza marketingu, a przede wszystkim   główny mózg operacyjny działań scenariuszowych serialu Supernatural.  
\- Ten portal z niebieskim ptaszkiem do kurwy nędzy – wydusił w końcu Bob i otarł  pot z czoła. – Przysięgam na Boga, że doprowadzicie mnie wszyscy do zawału...Portal z ptaszkiem…. otwieraj ale już!  
Sekretarka, która właśnie przyniosła spory stos umów i kontraktów,  cichutko wymknęła się z pomieszczenia.  
\- Masz na myśli… Twitter? – Zapytał niepewnie Jeremy i trzęsącą się ręką odstawił kubek, z którego wylewała się ciemna ciecz.  
\- Twitter słiter! Ten portal, gdzie właśnie odbywa się to skandaliczne głosowanie!  
          W pokoju nastała przejmująca cisza. Carver zbladł, przełknął ślinę. Tylko jedno głosowanie publiczności mogło doprowadzić Boba do takiego stanu.  Tylko jedna rzecz spędzała  Singerowi sen z powiek, tylko jedna, jedyna zmora, niczym niekończący się  od lat koszmar, nawiedzała go dniami i nocami. Tylko jedną rzecz na świecie pragnął Bob zlikwidować  tak bardzo, że byłby w stanie poświęcić właściwie  
wszystko – nawet własną karierę i przychylność szefów stacji CW.  
          Mowa oczywiście o niesławnym paringu między dwoma bohaterami   serii ( super męskiej, a właściwie hiper samczej i ultra heteroseksualnej serii, dodajmy!). Paringu,  którego nazwy nie wolno było wymawiać w pokoju scenarzystów, a który miał za sobą rzeszę  zagorzałych fanów, gotowych zrobić wszystko, by ich życzenie zostało zrealizowane na ekranie. 

  
           Naturalnie Jeremy dobrze wiedział dlaczego ci fani są tak bardzo uparci.  W końcu nie kto inny jak sam Singer, kilka lat wcześniej rozkazał,  jak to ujął, „delikatnie podkręcić atmosferę” między Deanem a Castielem. Tak podkręcić, by było jasne, że to nie tylko zwykła przyjaźń, ale z drugiej strony tak sprytnie balansować na tej cienkiej granicy, by  nikt nie mógł się połapać o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, łącznie z samymi aktorami.  A już na pewno,  by nikt nie był w stanie  nic  udowodnić głównym scenarzystom.   
           Bob w swym wybitnym i przebiegłym umyśle, w tej nieprzebranej głębinie geniuszu i  subtelnej nonszalancji w dążeniu do zawodowego sukcesu,  nie przewidział tylko  jednego -  nastania Ery Mediów Społecznościowych.

  
          Najpierw był tumblr i te całe ich analizy.  To było jeszcze całkiem do przełknięcia – któż zaglądał na tumblr prócz nastolatków? Nikt. Czuli się więc bezpieczni, a ich niewinny queerbaiting pozostawał tajemnicą pokoju scenarzystów.  Robili to zresztą przecież dla stacji!  
Niestety potem musiała się wtrącić przeklęta konkurencja. Zamiast zwalczać tą  zarazę jaką niewątpliwie jest Internet, postanowiono zjawisko wykorzystać, wciągając w ten szaleńcy wir także stację CW, niezależnie od tego,  czy ta chciała w tym procederze uczestniczyć, czy też nie. Co więc się nie działo! Trendy, nie trendy, tagowanie, konkursy, a jaki jest twój ulubiony ship, a kto powinien kogo pocałować, a co powinno się zdarzyć za 1000 odcinków, a to fani znów niezadowoleni, a to protest jakiś na facebooku.. .no do kurwy nędzy, no jak można, no jak?!  
Bob zadawał sobie to pytanie co rano stając przed lustrem  (no bo do kurew tysiąca i jednej, naprawdę – jak oni mogli, jak śmieli niszczyć jego misterny plan działania?), zadawał je sekretarce w pracy i podczas przerwy na lunch Carverowi ,  podczas kolacji żonie, a przed pójściem spać, psu, dzień w dzień wygłaszał  je jak mantrę, siedem dni w tygodniu, dwanaście miesięcy z rzędu.  
Carver mógłby przysiąc, że od tego mamrotania pod nosem Bob dostawał szczękościsku, gdyż zdawał się wydawać  takie dziwaczne, nieco  piskliwe odgłosy jakby jego zęby ścierały się jedne o drugie, trochę jak u gryzonia. Z tego stresu najwyraźniej  nabawił się również wysypki, bo drapał się niczym pies, który ma pchły.  
          Tak czy inaczej, cały ten spisek, ten Układ konkurencji telewizyjnej,  CIA (Bob był pewien, że Internet został stworzony po to, by zniszczyć właśnie jego) i ktokolwiek tam jeszcze był w to wszystko zamieszany,  był spiskiem  o zasięgu globalnym,  ukrywającym  się w świetle reflektorów, blichtru i  zainteresowania tradycyjnych mediów.  A wszystko po to, by jego mistrzowsko skonstruowana operacja  o zgrabnym kryptonimie „ _See no homo, tell no homo, kill more women”,_  zakończyła się fiaskiem. Gdzie te piękne czasy, gdy listy fanów wyrzucało się do kosza, bo i tak nikt nie mógł ich rozliczyć z tego, jak wiele ich przyszło i o czym mówiły?   
         Toteż Bob czując z jednej strony  ciężki oddech widowni na plecach, a z drugiej widmo konfrontacji z szefami stacji, których przez lata nie raczył poinformować o swojej wybitnej strategii, szalał ze stresu i zaczynał się robić nieobliczalny, budząc strach i uzasadnione przerażenie wśród podwładnych.  Pedowitz chciał dla stacji prawdziwej  publiczności,  prawdziwej – znaczy oczywiście męskiej, a ta jak na złość, nie chciała się do Supernatural  garnąć. A przecież jakaś publiczność musi być (dom z widokiem na wzgórza Hollywood sam się nie opłaci, a stała posada w tej branży to nie lada fucha) z tym, że ta, która była, chciała reprezentacji jakiejś,  Destiela jakiegoś  i innych niewyobrażalnych i niedopuszczalnych rzeczy (może i mamy XXI wiek, ale na Boga, czy naprawdę średniowieczne tradycje tak bardzo wszystkim przeszkadzają?! ). Trzeba było więc te sprzeczne interesy jakoś pogodzić,  przynajmniej do tego stopnia, by zachować bezpieczną i prominentną posadę showrunnera . Kto wie, może kiedyś i  BBC się odezwie albo i samo HBO? Wówczas zarówno Jeremy Carver jak  i Bob Singer żyliby długo i szczęśliwie, bo w końcu ich geniusz, ich talent, ich zmysł i wyczucie zarówno publiczności jak i szefostwa stacji, zostałyby w końcu  należycie docenione! Fani wprawdzie nazywali ich poczynania queerbaitingiem, ale Carver i Bob woleli określenie „genialny plan strategiczno – dyplomatyczny” – bo  czyż Bob nie był wybitnym strategiem?

  
         Niespodziewane, acz głębokie rozmyślania Carvera przerwała załadowana przed jego oczami strona, która pokazywała wstępne wyniki  głosowania. To, czego  Bob tak bardzo się obawiał, stawało się faktem. Paring, Którego Nazwy Nie Można Wymawiać W Pokoju Scenarzystów Serialu Supernatural,  dobijał do niemal miliona tweetów w kategorii   Najlepszej Ekranowej Chemii, w konkursie Teen Choice Awards.  Taki wynik, prawie na pewno, gwarantował  nominację do pierwszej piątki w drugiej turze konkursu. Pierwszej piątki najlepszych ekranowych par, piątki wybranej ze wszystkich telewizyjnych show dostępnych na rynku, a to oznacza media i zainteresowanie, to oznacza poruszenie tego tematu z producentami stacji, to oznacza…  
\- Szefie – Carver wyjąkał. Wydawał się jeszcze bardziej blady niż pięć minut temu.  – Chyba… już czas.  
Bob pokręcił nosem niczym chomik, zaskrzypiał zębami i podrapał się nerwowo za uchem, a  Carver mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał dobiegający z nieznanego kierunku pisk myszy.  
\- A więc wybiła godzina zero  – odparł Bob Singer i wstukał energicznie kod na panelu  drzwi prowadzących do tajnego pokoju, którego sztab scenariuszowy miał nadzieję nigdy nie wykorzystać.    
        Po  skroni Carvera  spłynęła męska,  samotna kropla potu.  
  
  
 


	2. Into the Darkness

          Kręte, metalowe schody prowadziły kilka pięter w dół, na poziom znajdujący się prawdopodobnie jeszcze pod piwnicą budynku, w  którym pracowali. Stąpanie po źle wyprofilowanych, rzężących stopniach nie wydawało się szczególnie bezpieczne, więc  Jeremy chwycił  jedną ręką zardzewiałej poręczy, druga zaś ślizgała się  po zimnych i wilgotnych ścianach. Cała konstrukcja  wydawała się mało stabilna i Carver miał wrażenie, że jak nic, zaraz runie w dół.  W jego głowie kołatało się tylko: ufam Bobowi, ufam Bobowi, podczas gdy do  twarzy przyklejały się zakurzone  pajęczyny. Kiedy w końcu poczuł  więc twardy grunt pod nogami odetchnął  z ulgą, acz dłonie mu drżały i z trudem wyłączył latarkę.   
          Jego szef zamachnął się kilkukrotnie ręką uniesioną nad głową, a  gdy ta natrafiła i pociągnęła za wiszący nad nimi  sznurek,  pomieszczenie rozświetliła  niewielka żarówka.  Carver zmrużył oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła.  Szare betonowe ściany formowały klaustrofobiczny korytarz, zaś przed nimi widniały wielkie,  stalowe drzwi z charakterystycznym pokrętłem przypominającym zamki dawnych sejfów.    
 - Jeremy?  -  Wydyszał Singer, otarł pot z czoła, a następnie spojrzał wprost w oczy swojego pracownika. Jego  źrenice  były rozszerzone, a przekrwione białka zdecydowanie za bardzo widoczne. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, mój chłopcze, że ta chwila nastąpi tak szybko… -  Wycedził łamiącym się głosem, wywołując ciarki na plecach Carvera.    
         Czy Bob był gotów na  nagłe podjęcie tak  drastycznych decyzji w swoim życiu? Decyzji być może najważniejszych w historii, a co gorsza  - wielce prawdopodobne, że ostatecznych?  Dookoła zapanowała długa,  przejmująca cisza, przerywana jedynie  ich ciężkimi oddechami i odgłosem przeżuwania czegoś, co Bob nerwowo przygryzał, a co wyglądało jak długi, czarny makaron.  Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego złapał Carvera  za rękę, łącząc ich spocone dłonie w męskim, acz delikatnym  uścisku i Jeremy poczuł jak jego szef  znieruchomiał, zesztywniał w pełni skupienia,  rażony  lękiem o to, co miało się zdarzyć  za chwilę. Przy tym wszystkim ściskał jego dłoń tak mocno, że Carver zaczął tracić w niej czucie.  
Singer pociągnął go za sobą na przód, wziął głęboki oddech, a następnie wymruczał:   
\- 3-3…w prawo…7-8-4…w lewo…-3-5 …w prawo…- przekręcając jednocześnie pokrętło zamka.   
Usłyszeli skrzypnięcie i drzwi gładko wsunęły się w boczną ścianę.

  
        Cóż to za magia? Zastanawiał się Carver.  Czyżby Bob przemycił fragmenty scenografii  ze Star Treka? Z Archiwum X? Z Gwiezdnych Wojen? Doktora Strangelove?! Wprawdzie Jeremy już od dawna podejrzewał , że części do Impali nie znikają z planu Supernatural same z siebie, ale czy to możliwe by przenieść tak ogromną dekorację? Bob musiał ją rozkręcać latami…  
       Carver odruchowo wyjął z kieszeni telefon, by zrobić sobie pasujące do sytuacji selfie i kiedy już ustawiał się w odpowiedniej pozycji, łapiąc światło w taki sposób, by jego profil wyglądał jak najbardziej korzystnie (jak również o dobre dwadzieścia lat młodziej) zauważył ze zdziwieniem, że zasięg jest zerowy.  
\- Te ściany wykonano z warstwy ołowiu czterdziestocentymetrowej grubości, a następnie obito płytami ze stali i tytanu – przemówił dumnie Bob. - Żadna współczesna technologia nas tu nie dosięgnie, zaręczam.  W  końcu możemy poczuć się naprawdę wolni, mój drogi chłopcze. – Jego twarz wyraźnie się rozchmurzyła, gdy ujął w dłoń policzek Carvera i zaczął go delikatnie, acz męsko, gładzić. Do oczu napłynęły im łzy.  
– Nareszcie – dodał po chwili. -  Nareszcie, mój kochany Jeremy, jesteśmy  idealnie bezpieczni – to powiedziawszy Singer zaśmiał się nerwowo, wolną ręką podkręcił wąs i podrapał się po brodzie, a następnie złapał swojego pracownika w talii, w silny, męski uścisk.  
\- Bunkier przeciwatomowy? – Carver wyszeptał mu do ucha, które potarł przy okazji czubkiem nosa. - No homo – dodał, opierając czule swoją twarz na jego ramieniu.  
\- No homo –odpowiedział Bob półgłosem i odstąpił krok do tyłu.  Jeszcze chwilę patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy, po czym złapali za ręce i zgodnie przekroczyli próg, niepewni tego, co zgotowała im przyszłość.

       Pośrodku ciemnego pomieszczenia snop światła okalał sporych rozmiarów okrągły stół konferencyjny. Stojący na nim staromodny, stacjonarny telefon z zamontowaną  wielką, czerwoną żarówką niewiadomego przeznaczenia, zdążył już zebrać kilkucentymetrową warstwę kurzu, zaś leżąca  obok   kartka z zapisanym na niej ciągiem cyfr i nieznanych Carverowi znaków, cała pożółkła.  
      Cóż, pomyślał Jeremy, Bob od zawsze miał słabość do zimnowojennego stylu  okresu późnego ZSRR.


	3. Cold War

   Niespodziewanie drzwi owalnego gabinetu otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia, wbiegła roztrzęsiona sekretarka .  
\- Panie…. Panie Producencie?... Sir? - wydyszała. Jej policzki pulsowały czerwienią, a ręce i głos drżały.  
Jim Michaels spojrzał na nią przerażonym wzrokiem, a gdy ta nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa, zapadła długa cisza, którą oboje obawiali się przerwać.  
\- … Kod… Tęczowy – wydukała w końcu dziewczyna, a z jej oczu wyzierał strach.

***

\- Połącz mnie natychmiast z prezydentem Internetu! – Michaels usłyszał głos Boba Singera w słuchawce stacjonarnego telefonu, jaką trzymał w dłoni.  
\- Z kim?  
\- Z prezydentem Internetu, do diaska! Jim? No przecież musi tam być ktoś, kto tym wszystkim dowodzi!  
\- Nie rozumiem o czym…  
\- Ty chyba nie wiesz co się tu wyprawia, a powinieneś wiedzieć w pierwszej kolejności! – Bob przerwał mu wpół zdania, przy czym mocno zakrztusił się śliną. - O ile dobrze pamiętam, miałeś być przecież moim prywatnym Ministrem Propagandy!  
\- Masz chyba na myśli… szefem działu PR?  
\- Co za różnica? Wiesz co się dzieje teraz na tym całym Titerze?  
\- Twitterze.  
\- Chuj z nazwą, Jim. Wiesz o czym mówię.  
\- Bob, jeśli myślisz, że nie podjąłem żadnych kroków…  
\- Widocznie były nieskuteczne! – Singer wrzasnął tak głośno, że aż słuchawka telefonu zawibrowała w spoconych dłoniach jego rozmówcy.  
 - Przecież moi ludzie głosują cały czas... na konkurencję oczywiście – Jim przemówił drżącym głosem. - Na pary z seriali, których nikt i tak już nawet nie ogląda. Zresztą, jeśli w ogóle Destiel wejdzie do pierwszej piątki i tak nie wygra. Nie pozwolę na to.  
\- Nie wymawiaj przy mnie…  
\- Ok, ok, nie wymawiam. Ale spokojnie, spokojnie, wszystko tu mamy pod kontrolą - Michaels zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
\- Słuchaj, nie obchodzi mnie co zrobisz, ale D. ma nie przejść do kolejnego etapu, zrozumiano?- Zęby Boba wydały dziwaczny, skrzypiący odgłos. Jim zamknął oczy starając się zebrać myśli, po czym wyrzucił z siebie potok słów:  
\- Obawiam się, że moje możliwości w tej sprawie zostały już wyczerpane… Trendowanie tagów na Twitterze jest jawne, każdy na bieżąco może sprawdzić ilość oddanych głosów wchodząc na dowolną stronę mierzącą statystyki popularności danej frazy… – W słuchawce zapanowała cisza, co oznaczało, że Bob najwyraźniej przetwarzał dane. - Chodzi o to - Jim wziął głęboki wdech - że nawet gdybyśmy zhakowali system, informacja już poszła w świat, więc pozostaje nam się tylko modlić, by organizatorzy konkursu odrzucili…  
\- Modlić? – W głosie Boba dało się słyszeć narastającą frustrację. – Modlić, Jim? My się nie modlimy. My załatwiamy sprawy tak, żeby to do nas się modlono!  
Michaels przełknął powoli ślinę i otarł pot z czoła. Ciężko było mu się przyznać, ale co tu dużo mówić, byli w ciemnej dupie.  
\- I przez załatwianie spraw wiesz co mam na myśli… - Bob kontynuował. – Czy to nie ty przypadkiem zawsze przechwalałeś się, że niby znasz każdego w tej branży?  
\- Tak, ale…  
\- Zdobądź kontakt do organizatorów. Kup nam czas. Przedłużaj oczekiwanie na wyniki tak długo, aż wszyscy zapomną o tym, co się stało dzisiaj. Stare metody chłopie, zawsze najskuteczniejsze – Bob odchrząknął. - Czekam na raport. Pamiętaj – tak długo, aż zapomną Jim!  
 - Ale… - w tym momencie Singer rozłączył się. - Internet nie zapomina nigdy. - Michaels dodał, lecz jego szef już tego nie usłyszał.

        Gdy kilka lat temu w ciemną, deszczową noc, razem z Bobem popijali Jacka Danielsa (alkohol najbardziej męski z możliwych!) i ogrzewali się w miłym cieple kominka w owalnym gabinecie Jima, nikt nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Za oknem grad bębnił w karoserie samochodów, wiatr szarpał drzewa, zrywał linie wysokiego napięcia, a oni ustalali jeden z najważniejszych planów w swoim życiu, przy czym możliwe, że jeden z najważniejszych w całej historii amerykańskiej TV. Być może nawet w historii ludzkości.

\- Bob – Michaels odchrząknął. – Słuchaj, jeśli mam zatrudnić tych ludzi… a mówimy tu o całej armii internetowych trolli , naganiaczy i zawodowych hejterów, to muszę mieć pewne gwarancje...anonimowości – zawiesił głos. - Stąpamy po bardzo cienkim lodzie, musisz wiedzieć, że cokolwiek byśmy im nie rzucili, rozerwą to na strzępy. Raz wprawisz tę machinę w ruch i potem już nigdy tego nie zatrzymamy.  
Bob zamyślił się, obrócił kryształową szklankę w dłoniach i wstał, nie odrywając wzroku od płomieni muskających drewniane belki, które przez nią obserwował.  
\- Wiesz, prostota jest zawsze najskuteczniejsza. I nasza taktyka musi być właśnie taka.  
\- Mówię tylko, że musimy działać ostrożnie.  
 - Standardowa strategia przerzucania winy na ofiarę, Jim. Wiesz co mam na myśli? Po prostu za każdym razem, gdy cokolwiek złego, obojętne co, będzie się działo z naszym serialem, mówcie, że to sprawka fanów D. Do skutku, aż zaczną wierzyć, że to prawda i przestaną się upominać o swoje. – Bob pociągnął spory łyk alkoholu. – Przecież to co robią to absolutny brak szacunku do mnie, do ciebie… do aktorów! Tak im powiedz. Tak każ im myśleć. Przekonaj, że mają urojenia. Że są zagrożeniem i wstydem dla samego show, że robią coś bardzo złego, że inni fani ich za to nienawidzą. I mów im tak do momentu, aż będą się bali w ogóle odezwać, zjadani przeświadczeniem o swojej, niewątpliwej przecież, winie.-  
Standardowa strategia przerzucania winy na ofiarę? Skąd on to wytrzasnął ? Ze szkolenia w Korei Północnej?  
Jim uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie i odparł:  
– Masz na myśli fan shaming?  
\- Zwał jak zwał – Bob uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
Michaels wziął głęboki oddech i usiadł głębiej w fotelu.  
\- Jesteś geniuszem Robercie – powiedział. - Naprawdę, mówię ci, jesteś geniuszem, a umiem to rozpoznać, bo kilku geniuszy w swoim życiu spotkałem. Ale… - Tu zrobił pauzę i kiwnął głową znacząco w stronę butelki. Bob zareagował natychmiast i dolał mu do pełna.  
– Ale przyjacielu… – kontynuował. - Czy nie uważasz może, że jednak przekraczamy pewną granicę, za którą może nie być już odwrotu?-  
Czy nie lepiej jakbyśmy spędzili dzisiejszy wieczór na graniu w minigolfa? Jim dodał w myślach, bo musiał przyznać, że cała ta dyskusja niezmiernie go już nudzi i chętnie by się jakoś rozerwał. Nigdy nie rozumiał czemu wszyscy w tym biznesie są tacy poważni i sztywni. Snoby.  
Bob ponownie usiadł, tym razem jednak zdawał się być wyjątkowo spięty, tak jakby, obite skórą krokodyla, oparcie fotela w ciągu kilku minut straciło tę dozę komfortu, jaką dawało mu jeszcze przed chwilą.  
\- Jim –Bob odchrząknął i wbił w niego lodowate spojrzenie. - Wiesz, że musimy ich odstraszyć. Odstraszyć w ogóle od chęci podejmowania tego tematu... – To mówiąc lekko pogładził dłoń Michaelsa u nasady. –W takich sytuacjach reguły nie mają żadnego znaczenia . Wpojono mi to jeszcze w Wietnamie i wciąż się sprawdza, zawsze, gdy …– Mówił i mówił, ale reszta jego wypowiedzi zdawała się Jimowi umykać. Słowa łączyły się w jednolitą, kleistą masę i przypominały ciągnącą się maź podobną gumie do żucia. Tak mu się skojarzyło, z gumą balonową, w którą ktoś wdepnął w upalny dzień, biegnąc po rozpuszczonym od słońca asfalcie. Miał wrażenie, że każde zdanie, każdy jeden wyraz jaki wydostaje się z gardła Boba, fizycznie się do niego przyczepia, zakleja mu usta tak, że nie jest w stanie ich otworzyć i ciągnie powieki w dół, sprawiając, że te zdają się być coraz cięższe. Jednocześnie w jego głowie narastał tajemniczy szum, wizja stawała się nieostra i mógłby przysiąc, że ściany naokoło zaczęły fantazyjnie się wyginać, rzucając mu figlarne spojrzenia. Gdy jednak zamrugał kilkukrotnie, wrażenie znikło i wszystko wróciło do normy.  
– Mam nadzieję, iż rozumiesz, że jest to sprawa priorytetowa – Bob zakończył uwodzącym szeptem i zmrużył oczy mierząc swojego towarzysza mętnym od alkoholu wzrokiem.  
Na zewnątrz rozległ się grzmot i błyskawica rozświetliła niebo. Jim odruchowo odwrócił głowę w stronę okna, jednocześnie delikatnie wysuwając rękę spod szczeciniastej dłoni Boba.  
\- Jeśli to się wyda… Po prostu muszę mieć pewność, że ta cała sprawa z Destielem pozostanie tylko i wyłącznie pomiędzy nami, Singer. Mówimy tu o całej mojej karierze. – Wskazał na wiszące na ścianach półki, uginające się pod ciężarem medali, statuetek i dyplomów z podziękowaniami za ciężką i owocną pracę.  
\- Zaświadczam ci, że operacja „nohomo” jest pod ścisłą, jak i w pełni profesjonalną kontrolą…  
\- Czyją?  
\- Moją oczywiście – Bob rozchmurzył się i pociągnął Jacka Danielsa, tym razem z butelki .– Sam powiedziałeś, że jestem geniuszem, możesz więc spać spokojnie.  
Jim przełknął ślinę. Czasami zdecydowanie powinien umieć ugryźć się w język.  
\- Poza tym… – dodał Bob tajemniczo. – Płacę ci.

        Wspomnienie tamtego wieczora często nawiedzało Jima Michaelsa zarówno w snach jak i na jawie. Pamiętał z tej burzowej nocy mocny, gryzący zapach, jaki ich otaczał . Pamiętał szaleńcze oczy Boba, których źrenice zdawały się wpadać w czerwień. Jego ręce, pokryte szorstkim włosiem, wyraźnie podwyższony tembr głosu, sposób w jaki ten składał usta, gdy mówił, odsłaniając nadnaturalnie długie przednie siekacze, to jak drapał się po karku, jak poruszał wąsem, jak strzygł uszami… Zaraz, zaraz. Strzygł uszami? Myśli Jima zawędrowały chyba w jakieś niebezpieczne rejony, a i przebłyski wspomnień z tamtego dnia zawsze zdawały się mu być niespójne, za co obwiniał zresztą spożyty wówczas alkohol.  
\- Nie idźmy ta drogą, Jim. Wszystko z tobą w porządku. Lata wystawnego życia w Hollywood dają po prostu o sobie znać, chłopie. Nie rób afery, nie zwariowałeś - tak sobie powtarzał w myślach.  
       Rozejrzał się dookoła . Wciąż stał w swoim małym, ogrodowym schronie przeciwlotniczym, z słuchawką telefonu kryzysowego w ręku. Gdy spojrzał na zegarek uświadomił sobie, że musiał tak trwać nieruchomo dobry kwadrans. Dochodziła bowiem 10.00, a przecież na 11.00 miał umówioną partię wirtualnego krykieta z Hugh Hefnerem! Interesy mogą poczekać. To, czego Jim zdecydowanie potrzebował teraz, to chwila relaksu, a nic tak nie odpręża przecież jak dobra partyjka z szefem imperium Playboya. Zwłaszcza, kiedy biedny, niedołężny już Hugh, zawsze w pewnym momencie zapadał w niespodziewaną i nagłą drzemkę, z reguły już w trakcie drugiej rundki. A to oznaczało, że Jima czekała przynajmniej godzina video rozmowy z jedną z biuściastych „podopiecznych” Hefa, która w ramach panującej w domu Playboya etykiety, zobowiązana była, by jakoś urozmaicić czas znajomym swojego pracodawcy w takich sytuacjach. Dzięki ci Panie za video konferencje! Pomyślał Jim odkładając w końcu słuchawkę na miejsce. O, tak, pracować trzeba ciężko, ale przecież po nic się tego nie robi, co nie?  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie i podszedł do jednej z betonowych ścian, gdzie za pancerną szybą prezentowały się alkohole oświetlone tęczowym neonem.  
– Apokalipsa bez Mojito to dopiero byłaby prawdziwa zagłada – powiedział do siebie, gdy otwierał barek trzęsącą się ręką.

**Author's Note:**

> Ogromne podziękowania dla [ElizaStyx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx) za rewelacyjne tłumaczenie na jezyk angielski! Obsybcie ją Kudosami i miłością <3 
> 
> Całusy dla grupy Destiel Poland! Za pomysły, za korekty, za wsparcie. Jesteście cudowni!


End file.
